


A Distraction is Needed

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Meet-Cute, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione runs into an unexpected guest at a Yule ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	A Distraction is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction March roll-a-drabble. I received: Thor/Meet cute/Goblet of Fire. I came up with this and grammarly is my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed heavily as she remembered the Yule Ball from her youth. _Bloody Ron, Bloody Viktor!_ she went to this year's celebration alone. Not wanting to bother any of them. In her musings, she ran into a solid muscular body that steadied her.

Thor studied the young woman standing in front of him. _She looks so miserable._ "Hello, I am Thor, and I'm new here to this school. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball? I see you are already magnificently dressed for it." He beamed at her as he eyed her up and down.

Hermione got a good look at Thor, _He's cute. Sod it_ "Hello, I'm Hermione, and yes, I would love too!"

"Great! Let's see where this night leads to!"


End file.
